


I Love You Thiiiiiiiis Much- DeanCas

by buck_y_bucks



Series: Kiddie!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural, cw - Fandom, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Father son relationship, Father!Dean, Fledgling!Cas, Fluff, Kid!Cas, M/M, Other, Schmoop, daddy!dean, fallen!cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_y_bucks/pseuds/buck_y_bucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you as much as.. As books love libraries..” He trails off and cards his fingers through Castiel’s hair. The dark locks stick up wildly. “As much as pens love paper. Or chilly feet love warm slippers!” Castiel giggles again, a flush rising up to swallow the tips of his ears. It spreads down past his collarbones. “Or tea bags love hot water.” Dean leans in close, almost touching his stubbly chin to Castiel’s shivering shoulder, “Or Uncle Gabe loves candy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Thiiiiiiiis Much- DeanCas

**Author's Note:**

> New series.

Dean cups his hands around his mouth, “Bath time!” He shouts, voice ringing through the Bunkers maze-like hallways. He hears the high-pitched squeak of Castiel’s childish giggle. Dean smiles. “Cas! Bath water is running!” He dips his hand under the facet once again, checking the temperature. He pushes the plug into the drain. “Gizmo!” He hears the wail of wooden floorboards. Laughing, Dean rises to his feet. The bones in his back pop and groan. He stretches his arms above his head to relieve some of the mounting tension at the base of his spine. Quietly, he stalks out of the bathroom and down the hall. His bare feet are almost silent at the shag carpet. 

Dean’s almost to the kitchen when he hears Castiel squeal again. The hunter chortles under his breath. A flash of blue whizzes by and Dean reaches out his arms, snatching Castiel up. “Got’cha!” Dean howls. Castiel screams delightedly, his chubby hands slapping at Dean’s wrists. “Your mine now, Gizmo!” Dean presses his mouth to the warm crook of Castiel’s neck and makes snorting noises. “Gonna eat you all up!” Castiel shouts again, giggling wildly as he thrashes around. “Nom nom nom!” 

“Daddy!” Castiel’s voice cracks on a high whine. “No bath! No bath!” Dean pretends to chew on a lock of Castiel’s hair, toting the squirming child towards the bathroom. “NOOOO!” Dean hums, putting a swing to his step. Castiel quiets in his embrace, grinning. Dean rolls his eyes, flipping Castiel over his shoulder. The small boy pounds his fists into Dean’s back, screaming. “DAAAAAADDD!” 

Dean carries Castiel into the bathroom. His small hands scrape and grapple at the wooden threshold, his body wiggling insanely. Dean tugs at him, fingers wrapped around his son’s knees. For a second they pull and push at each other. Dean yanks and they go tumbling into the bathroom, squawking with laughter. Dean pins Castiel to the fish-shaped rug in front of their bath tub. The dark haired boy bucks, cheeks wrinkled with glee. 

Dean struggles to pull Castiel’s pajama bottoms off. The small legs kick lamely at the air and Dean ducks, pressing his cheek into the soft flesh of Castiel’s tummy. Castiel’s chest heaves, his cheeks flushed. Dean basks in the warmth for several moments. 

“Daddy?” Castiel whispers. Dean grunts his response. “The water’s gonna run over the tub.” The bearded hunter chuckles laxly, shuffling to his knees and shutting off the tap. The water sloshes around the edge of the tub, almost full to the brim. Castiel pulls off his shirt and shimmies out of his underwear. “Can we put the fizzy in the watah?” Dean nods, opening the cupboard under the sink. He shifts a few things around, searching for the bath bomb. 

“Blue or green?” Dean asks, holding up the blue and green circles.

“Green.” Castiel chimes. He dips his toe into the bath water. It sends ripples around the tub. Castiel giggles, slowly sinking into the water. He folds his legs underneath himself, Indian-style. He gently pats the water with his palms, letting droplets of water splash onto his face. “Will you get the basket, too?” Dean tosses the bath fizzer into the tub. Castiel squeals with delight as it erupts, sending bubbles and chunks of soap floating up. A handful of flower petals bob at the surface.

Dean grabs the toy basket. He scoops up some of the bath water and rubs it against the suction-cups. He sticks it against the tile walls. It makes a slurping noise as the suction-cups secure it in place. The hunter settles down onto the fish rug, grabbing a plastic cup from the edge of the tub. He dips it under the water, filling it to the brim. 

“Tip your head back.” Dean demands. Castiel closes his eyes and Dean cups a hand over his forehead, pouring the water down his scalp. “Good job, Cas.” The small child hums, opening his eyes. He makes the little bath toys bob along. 

“I’m Dean Winchester,” Castiel says, pitching his voice low. He scoops up some of the bubbles and forms a beard on his smooth chin. “I save the world. I am the best Dad ever. I am the manliest man!” Dean laughs, wiping the suds off Castiel’s face. He plops them onto the boy’s head, rubbing it into his greasy hair. Castiel hums, butting the crown of his skull into Dean’s palm. He hums happily. For several seconds they sit in an almost-silence, the quiet interrupted only by the lap of water against the side of the tub and the splash of bath toys. 

“I love you.” Castiel whispers. His little fingers tremble and he pushes them under the hill of bubbles. The water spreads over his pale knuckles. The frog clock in Castiel’s bedroom ticks loudly enough that Dean can feel it in the base of his teeth. 

“I love you too, babe…” Dean picks up the bar of Lemon Poppy Seed soap. He rubs it between his palms and lathers it onto Castiel’s bony back. His young body was all soft, warm edges and baby-smooth skin that smelt like lotion and sweat. “I love you so much.” Castiel giggles and let’s a toy car drop beneath the surface of the water. Ripples web from where it fell. 

“How much?” Castiel crows. Dean grins, splashing some water onto Castiel’s shoulders. The soap slides easily down his skin.

“I love you as much as.. As books love libraries..” He trails off and cards his fingers through Castiel’s hair. The dark locks stick up wildly. “As much as pens love paper. Or chilly feet love warm slippers!” Castiel giggles again, a flush rising up to swallow the tips of his ears. It spreads down past his collarbones. “Or tea bags love hot water.” Dean leans in close, almost touching his stubbly chin to Castiel’s shivering shoulder, “Or Uncle Gabe loves candy.” 

“That’s a lot.” Castiel says, nodding solemnly. Dean smiles and quirks his head in agreement. 

“I love you as much as fish love water!” Castiel grins stupidly, picking up the little toy car from the bottom of the tub. He runs the little tires over Dean’s forearm. “Or as much as the moon loves the sun.” 

“How much does the moon love the sun?” 

“So much, that every morning the moon will go hide away so the sun can have its time to shine.” Dean presses a warm, chaste kiss to Castiel’s shoulder. “And I love you as much as the waves love the shoreline-“ Castiel opens his mouth to ask ‘how much do the waves love the shoreline?’ but Dean just –keeps talking-“Which is so much, that every time the waves rush rush rush up to give the sand a lil’ kiss-“ Dean kisses Castiel’s shoulder blade again. Castiel laughs at the scratch of beard hair against his skin. “-and the sand pushes it away, the waves will come rush rush rushing up every single time, no matter how many times the sand turns it away. Without fail.” 

“That’s a lot of love, Daddy.” Dean nods, picking up the cup to rinse all the leftover bubbles from Castiel’s skin. The boy put the toy car into the basket and felt around the bottom of the tub for any others. He found a Spider-Man action figure. 

“It’s more than a lot of love,” Dean breathes, standing up slowly. His knees and spine groan as he rises to his feet. He holds his arms above his head and stretches, groaning. “It’s unlimited love. There is no proper word for just how much I love you. No words at all. None.” He plucks the Avenger’s towel from the hanger beside the bathroom door and spreads it out. “Come on, Gizmo.” Castiel clambers out of the bath tub, little droplets of water cooling on his chilled skin. His teeth clatter together.

“Hurry!” Dean coos, wrapping the towel around Castiel’s thin frame. He kneels down, the knees of his pant legs damp. “Ahhh!” Dean stage-whispers, toweling off the child’s thick, dark hair and gangly limbs. Castiel leaned into Dean’s chest, nestling into the warmth. He set his wet cheek on his Father’s shoulder. “Here we go!” The hunter mumbles. He hooks his hands under Castiel’s knees and hefts the child into the air. He totes him out into the hallway. 

“ ‘s cold!” Castiel squeals. Dean pushes open Castiel’s bedroom door, tossing the child playfully onto his bed. The green duvet crinkles under his flailing arms. “Ahhh! ‘s freezin’!” The boy wails. He buries himself under his unmade covers. Dean rummages in Castiel’s top drawer, throwing a pair of tiny underwear over his shoulder. Castiel shimmies into the fabric, grinning. His blue eyes twinkle.

“I love you as much as possible.” Castiel murmurs. Dean’s fingers still their searching movements in Castiel’s closet. The back of his green eyes sting with tears.

“I love you so much it has got to be impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated.


End file.
